


Enemies begin as friends

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Sometimes friends begin as enemies and enemies begin as friendsOrPeter meets Eddie on a rooftop when he's having a bad night, and they have a little heart to heart(Don't worry it's not slash)





	Enemies begin as friends

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Venom yesterday and I really just wanted to write up an interaction between him and Peter.  
> It's not the best, but I've never written Eddie before.  
> Anyway I hope you like it :3
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated as always :3

Peter let out a shaky sigh as he sat on the edge of the rooftop, feet dangling fearlessly.  
The teen had rolled his mask up so only his nose and mouth were visible, dried tear tracks on his cheeks.  
“Spider-man?” Asked a voice from behind him, making the teen jump to his feet with his web shooter at the ready.  
A man stood there eyes wide, holding his hands up in surrender,  
“Who are you?” Peter asked, wincing at the way his voice cracked.  
“My name is Eddie Brock and I’m not here to hurt you,” The man, now known as Eddie, explained.  
Peter slowly relaxed his stance,  
“What are you doing here?” he asked.  
Eddie lowered his hands and shoved them into the pocket of his hoodie,  
“Well this is my apartment building, and I just came out for some air,” Eddie said, noticing the dried tear tracks on the teens face, “Hey, are you okay?” He asked.  
'What are you doing?' Venom asked.  
“I’m making sure he’s okay,” Eddie replied.  
“What?” Peter asked.  
“Hmm? Oh nothing,” Eddie replied, “Just talking to myself.”  
Peter’s lip twitched before he sat back down, hugging his knees to his chest.  
Eddie stood there awkwardly before taking a seat next to the teen, praying Venom wouldn't let him fall.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Eddie asked softly, only for Peter to shake his head, “that’s okay we can wait until you’re ready.”  
The two of them sat in silence as the sun started to set, painting the sky with shades of pink, blue and purple.

“God, I love evenings like this,” Eddie muttered, a soft barley there smile on his face.  
“Me too,” Peter said quietly, a small smile on his own lips.  
After a few more minutes of silence, Peter took a shaky breath,  
“I feel like I’ve got the weight of the world on my shoulders,” He confessed in a small voice.  
“How so?” Eddie asked, keeping his voice soft.  
“Well, a while ago my Aunt died. Now I live with the Avengers, and I feel like I’ll never be as good as them. My Uncle died because of me, I could’ve saved him. I could’ve stopped the guy, but I didn’t, and my Uncle died in my arms,” Peter took a steadying breath, “On top of that I get bullied and I just, I just feel like I can’t breathe sometimes,” Peter broke off with a small sob as more tears ran down his cheeks, making Eddie’s heart squeeze.  
He knew how it felt to feel like you weren’t good enough, that your world was crumbling around you.  
Heck before he met Venom, Eddie had been in that exact position himself.  
'Comfort him Eddie,' Venom’s said.  
Eddie reached out and put an arm around Peter’s shoulders, hand squeezing the teens shoulder slightly when Peter didn’t shrug him off,  
“You know I used to be where you are.”  
“You did?” Peter asked sniffing, looking up at Eddie.  
Eddie nodded, “Yep, I felt like my whole life was falling apart, so you know what I did? I talked to someone. Talking about what your going through doesn’t make you look weak, it makes the burden that your carrying just that little bit lighter.”  
“Talking is hard,” Peter told him miserably.  
“I know it is kiddo,” Eddie sympathized, “but once you do, everything, and I mean everything starts to get easier,” Eddie gave him a soft smile. 

The two lapsed into silence as Peter let Eddie’s words sink in.  
“It wasn’t your fault you know,” Eddie spoke up, drawing Peter’s attention back to him, “about your Uncle I mean. You couldn’t have known what that guy was going to do, and you cant blame yourself. I’m sure he’s looking down on you now, proud of then man you’ve become.”  
“Sure doesn’t feel like it,” Peter whispered.  
“It never does kiddo.” Eddie agreed, “but sometimes we have to let go of what’s killing us even if it’s killing us to let go.”  
“What does that mean?” Peter asked confused.  
“It means you have to let go of the idea that your Uncle’s death was your fault. Look kid, you family is always going to be proud of you, no matter who or where they are. But you gotta let go of the idea that your Uncle died because of you. Alright?”  
Peter nodded, what Eddie said made sense.  
Maybe if he found a way to let go of the guilt he’d be happier, able to see the man everybody else see’s in him.  
Eddie smiled, happy his words were getting through to the kid. 

“Its not just that,” Peter spoke after a while, “Its everything else too, school, relationships, hero stuff, it gets hard.”  
“You were given this life because your strong enough to live it,” Eddie said, “and with what you’ve told me, and the fact that your still here… I’d say you fit that quote and prove it true.”  
“You think so? Because I was just crying like a baby a few minutes ago,” Peter told him.  
“Yeah, but you get back up again and carry on. Not many people can do what you do kid,” Eddie told him, grinning when Peter smiled.  
“I think you might be right Eddie, I need to talk to someone. I can’t bottle it up anymore or I think I might explode.” Peter said, standing.  
“Thanks for talking to me Eddie,” he smiled at him,  
“No problem kiddo,” Eddie said.  
“I gotta go, I’ll see you around,” with that Peter pulled his mask down, swinging away with an elated whoop.  
“See you around Spider-man,” Eddie called, watching him go.

“We’ll see him again,” Venom said.  
“You sound very sure of that,” Eddie said standing.  
Distant police sirens caught Eddie’s attention.  
“Hey Venom, you hungry?”  
'Always,'  
“C’mon then parasite, lets go get some dinner.” Eddie teased with a smile.  
'Parasite!'  
“It’s a term of endearment,” Eddie told him.  
'Apologise,' Venom demanded.  
“Nope.”  
'Apologise now.'  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Eddie grinned as Venom grumbled.  
Eddie then let his symbiote take over and follow the sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you probably saw this fic kinda got away from me and got kinda deep, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :3


End file.
